Dragons: Code Lyoko Evolution
by RedDiEnd
Summary: When Hiccup runs away from Berk with his dragon Toothless after losing his heirship to Chief..he suddenly finds himself in another world where the Lyoko Warriors are. Soon enough he adapts and joins them in effort to take down the mysteriously revived XANA who was destroyed last time.
1. The Runaway

1. The Runaway

* * *

><p>(Berk (Night Time))<p>

Hiccup looked around Berk as he noticed that people around Berk were going into their respective homes. "_Phew this is gonna be easy for me..._" he thought as he then walked to his house avoiding his dad who was the chief Stoick The Vast trying to go up stairs but...

"Hiccup! Get down here right now!" his father commanded him as Hiccup slightly groaned before walking back down. "_I bet he's gonna give me the same speech about how small I am or how I am a embarrassment. Maybe he might give the heirship to Snotlout since apparently he's everything a Viking is_ _supposed to be_" Hiccup thought while muttering as he then met up with his dad who was sitting in a chair and motioned for Hiccup to sit on the nearby stool.

"Hiccup listen..I don't know how to say this..but...I'm giving your heirship to becoming Chief Of Berk...to your cousin..Snotlout.." Stoick explained as Hiccup just sat in their shock. He couldn't believe that his own father would give his heirship to his own cousin. "I'm sorry but its what's best for Berk. Snotlout has everything a Viking can ask for..except for leadership...we need to work on it..but don't worry I talked to him and he said you could be his right hand man" Stoick explained as Hiccup just shook his head.

He couldn't believe that after so long that his own father would just tell him that they gave his heirship to Snotlout. They could of at least talked about it but instead he just said out of the blue. "I'll be in my room if I'm needed...whenever..." Hiccup stated as he slowly walked up to his room with Stoick just sighing pinching his forehead.

(Hiccup's Room)

Hiccup walked into his room before laying on his bed face-flat sighing as he laid their for 3 minutes before hearing a slight thump on the roof. "Wonder what could that be...?" Hiccup questioned as he looked out only to see a certain Night Fury there as he smiled. "Toothless what are you doing here? You cant be here..and if my dad sees you..he'll..." Hiccup stopped when Toothless swiftly went into his room.

"Come on Toothless I'm serious..you need to get out...before my dad..-" Hiccup then heard Stoick walking towards his room as he motioned for Toothless to hide which the Night Fury did...under his bed.

Stoick entered the room seconds later only to see that Hiccup was "asleep". "We'll at least he's asleep..." Stoick sighed before closing the door as Hiccup quickly got up and began to think. He had 2 options on his mind.

The first option was that he stays on Berk with Snotlout becoming the eventual Chief but he wouldn't want that especially considering the fact his best friend was a dragon...more specifically a Night Fury. And if anyone found out they would kill the a Night a Fury in a second which left Hiccup with only one option.

"Toothless...were leaving Berk...forever..." Hiccup stated as Toothless just looked at him confusingly. "Get some rest for now..I'll be packing up my stuff..." Hiccup explained as Toothless nodded at Hiccup before sleeping as Hiccup then grabbed his Satchel before beginning to put items he would need.

Minutes later he finished putting in a sack of clothing, some food, 3 charcoal pencils, a pad and other items he would need for his departure. "Okay I'm ready.." Hiccup said carrying the Satchel as he then woke Toothless up. "Come on bud let's go" Hiccup stated as he and Toothless silently sneaked out the house before looking to see if anyone was out.

"Okay luckily no one is awake..let's go" Hiccup stated as he got on Toothless beginning to fly away with Berk unaware of what the young Haddock was doing.

(With Hiccup and Toothless)

Toothless was flying above the sea with Hiccup thinking on where could he and Toothless go to. "Hm...I could lay low for a while..." Hiccup thought with Toothless continuing to fly as but stopped when he saw that the ocean above them was glowing green.

"_That's weird..why is the ocean glowing green and why is it in the shape of a triangle?_" Hiccup thought as he then noticed that an aura was surrounding him and Toothless causing them to slowly vanish. "What's going on?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless tried to fly off but it was too late as they vanished..

(Meanwhile somewhere else...)

Hiccup woke up to see himself in a Forest of some sorts before turning his attention to Toothless who was now apparently a black version of a German Shepard Dog causing Drew to look in shock. "Toothless! What are you?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless (Dog) tilted his head before noticing his appearance as he began to bark.

Hiccup motioned for him to be quiet due to them being in a unknown area. "I think that triangle shaped mark may have sent me and Toothless somewhere not even I or any Viking knows" Hiccup stated as Toothless clearly shocked morphed into his original Dragon form but then reverted back to his Dog form as Hiccup looked at him in confusion.

"Okay that's needs some explaining to do..." Hiccup stated as he turned around only to see a teenager about 15 years wearing his signature purple clothing but also had blonde spiked up hair with a purple streak in the middle. Hiccup noticed he was drinking some water before speaking.

"Why hello there. Are you lost?" Odd asked as Hiccup questioned who he was. "Oops sorry. My name is Odd Della Robia" Odd introduced as Hiccup just stood silent..

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The green triangle was the Bermuda Triangle since there's a lot of mystery concerning it. Please note this is redonerebooted version of my original Dragons: Riders Of Lyoko story now entitled Dragons: Code Lyoko Evolution. Most of the characters from the original story will be back. I hope you all favorite and leave a review. **


	2. Welcoming The Group

2. Welcoming The Group

* * *

><p>(Forest)<p>

"Wait your name is Odd?" Hiccup questioned as Odd nodded his head before continuing to drink his water bottle. "Since I told you my name I think it's right if you tell me yours" Odd exclaimed as Hiccup sighed before explaining his name was Hiccup Haddock causing Odd to burst into laughter.

"Okay don't take this to heart but on what earth due parents name their own kids Hiccup? That's like naming a pet Toothless because it has no teeth" Odd stated as Toothless (Dog) growled at Odd's statement causing Odd himself to back up.

"Um Toothless is the name of my.." Hiccup stated as he pointed to Toothless (Dog) who was busy staring at a butterfly before cutting him off as Odd stated the word "Dog" which Hiccup quickly nodded. "You don't look like your from around here dude. Your name is Hiccup, your clothes look like that of Viking times and you didn't even know your dog was a dog...so what's going on?" Odd questioned as Hiccup sighed.

"We'll I was going to need to explain myself sooner or later" Hiccup muttered as he was about to speak but then got cut off by Odd's friends with one wearing a dark green shirt, army jacket and blue jeans with the other being a female who sported pink hair and wore a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath.

**_-The Lyoko Gang is in their Season 4 attire-_**

"Who are they?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless (Dog) looked at Aelita and titled his head in confusion. "These are my friends. The one with pink hair is Aelita while the cold hearted one is my good buddy Ulrich Stern!" Odd stated as Ulrich playfully punched his arm for the insult.

Aelita giggled at the 2 before turning her attention to Hiccup questioning his name. "My name like I said to your friend Odd...is Hiccup Haddock.." Hiccup stated as Aelita slightly giggled with Ulrich snickering. "Sorry it's just that we never heard a kid being named Hiccup before.." Aelita apologized with Hiccup sighing.

"It's alright..besides I'm not from around her anyway" Hiccup stated as Ulrich and Aelita looked at him confused. Hiccup sighed before explaining his life on Berk and the torment he suffered ever since the day his mom died in the dragon raid. He then explained his encounter with Toothless even as going far to explain that he was a Dragon/Night Fury.

"Today I guess or last night..I ran away after discovering that my dad gave my heirship to Chief to Snotlout. I just couldn't handle my own father would do that and I didn't want to be around for that. But strangely when Toothless was flying something was glowing green while under it was forming a triangle..Suddenly we fade away and poof were here!" Hiccup stated as Ulrich patted his back in comfort with Aelita hugging him.

"But guys are you sure he's telling the truth?" Odd questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure he is Odd because we did fight a artificial intelligence throughout our life so I'm pretty sure we can believe this Hiccup kid is from Viking times while his dog is actually a dragon" Ulrich stated as Aelita nodded.

"Come on we gotta show you to our friends!" Aelita said happily as she grabbed Hiccup's hand and lead him out of the Forest with Odd and Ulrich following from behind and Toothless (Dog) doing the same.

Unknown to them a teen about 14 was wearing blue jeans, a red black sleeved shirt and had a cap to cover his brown shaggy hair. "They fought an artificial intelligence huh?..Mr. Meyer will like this.." he stated with a Agent nodding his head. "Indeed Mr. Knight..he will be pleased.." as the 2 walked off vanishing.

(With Hiccup)

Aelita had introduced Hiccup to her remaining friends Jeremy, Yumi, and William. "So wait Aelita what your telling us is that this kid is from Viking times?" Yumi questioned with Aelita nodding her head. "And your saying you got here by a green triangle forming in the ocean?" Jeremy asked with Hiccup nodding.

"Strange...where have I heard this before?" Jeremy said before thinking.

"There's still one thing I don't get. Why is your name Hiccup?" William questioned as Hiccup sighed explaining the whole "Hiccup meaning the runt of the litter"

"We'll sorry to hear..hey I have an idea how about we change his name to Drago and we call him Drago "Hiccup" something?" William offered with Odd questioning the something part.

"We'll I mean look at him. He's all alone.. And I'm pretty sure he's need a family. Like what if we convince one of our families to adopt him?" William stated as everyone began to think.

"Well William you are correct but the only parents we know that are nearby are only yours, Yumi's, and Ulrich's" Jeremy explained as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "We'll sorry but I don't want Hiccup to suffer with my parents. Besides if he were to stay with me he would have to listen to many arguments I have with my dad" Ulrich explained as Hiccup winced at the thought of it.

"We'll same goes with my parents sadly Hiccup. I would but I also have any annoying little brother" Yumi stated crossing her arms as William offered his family. "We'll I do get lonely so maybe I can convince my parents to adopt him" William stated as Toothless (Dog) barked happily with Hiccup smiling.

"Thanks..William" Hiccup said as William chuckled. "No problem although were gonna have to change your name you know.." William said as Hiccup rolled his eyes with Toothless (Dog) walking with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please note the main villains in the story will be Alan Meyer (aka Professor Tyron), The Men In Black (Code Lyoko), and Drew "Cage" Knight. Stoick will not be a main villain like in the original. Also Iris will instead be paired up with Hiccup rather than William.<strong>


	3. Modern Day Shopping

3. Modern Day Shopping

* * *

><p>(Timeskip: <span>3 Days Later<span>)

3 days have passed since Hiccup arrived in Paris, France (The shows setting by the way). With William managing to convince his parents to adopt Hiccup, he was renamed Drago "Hiccup" Dunbar. William's parents also let Drago keep a Toothless (Dog) unaware of it's true form."So what now William?" Drago questioned as William scratched his chin for a second but then snapped his fingers.

"We'll I'm gonna call Aelita and Yumi to get you some new clothes because..let's face it..these have seen better days" William said motioning to Drago's clothing as he glared at him.

"Hey I'm just saying..besides Aelita and Yumi can help you know" William said as he pulled out his phone and sent Aelita and Yumi a text message about the situation before putting it away. "Okay and by the way what did Odd mean by artificial intelligence?" Drago asked as William just shrugged it off.

"Probably just Ulrich saying stuff. I mean he and Odd usually say random stuff from time to time" William said rubbing his neck as Drago raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging. "_I hope he doesn't find out about XANA yet. It's only been 6 months since then I'm hoping it doesn't come back this summer. Besides we've got our hands full with teaching Drago our world_" William thought as Drago looked at him in confusion.

"Okay then.." Drago said before seeing Aelita and Yumi walk up to the two. "Hello William. Is Drago ready for some shopping?" Aelita asked as William nodded before pushing Drago to them smiling as Drago smiled and nodded. "_I hope your ready for an all day shopping spree_" William whispered to Drago who went wide eyed and gulped with Aelita and Yumi chuckling.

Yumi and Aelita then proceeded to grab Drago by the arm as they walked with William waving the 3 bye as Drago began to think of ways to get back at William.

(Unknown Location)

"So what your telling me is that I have to go to Kadic Academy?!" Drew exclaimed in question to Alan Meyer (Professor Tyron) who nodded his head. "Yes Mr. Knight that is your task" he stated before resuming his work.

"Ugh...but why specifically!?" Drew questioned as Alan Meyer pointed at a image of the 4 Lyoko Warriors in their Lyoko attire as Drew crossed his arms. "You must look for anybody who resembles these 4" he explained as Drew rolled his eyes.

"Um sorry to burst your bubble but dude, avatars don't always resemble their real life counterparts" Drew stated as Meyer rolled his eyes. "Still..your mission is to go to Kadic Academy and find these Lyoko Warriors. Not only I found information on these warriors I also found information about a artificial intelligence by the name of XANA" Meyer stated as Drew sighed.

"Fine..I'll go to Kadic Academy.." Drew muttered as Meyer smiled before snapping his fingers as 2 Agents appeared beside Drew. "I want you 2 to help Drew pack his stuff so he can be ready for when Summer is over and Kadic Academy is open" he ordered as the agents nodded with them leaving with Drew following from behind.

(At The Mall)

Yumi and Aelita were dragging Drago who apparently was clinging to the floor as if his life depended on it. "Come on Drago! We managed to get you registered into France so the least you could do is not put up a fight" Aelita said as Drago thought for a minute and sighed before letting go.

"Come on let's try some clothes" Aelita said as the 3 walked into a clothing store with Drago sighing as he sat down on a nearby chair. "_I am so gonna get William for this.._" he thought as Aelita and Yumi came back with a set of clothes. "Here try them on" Yumi stated as Drago got the clothes and went into a nearby stall and tried them on.

After 7 minutes of waiting he came out and was sporting clothes that matched Troy from PR: Megaforce as he sweatdropped. "I look like somebody who wears spandex and fights monsters with a huge robot" Drago stated as the 2 girls shrugged.

Yumi then grabbed a second set of clothes and handed them to Drago as he went to change. Minutes later he came out sporting goth clothes with his hair dyed black as Aelita just looked at him as if he was crazy. "Yumi? Why is he a goth?" she asked as Yumi shrugged.

"Don't know but I think we should change him before anyone gets the wrong idea" Yumi stated as Aelita gave Hiccup another set of clothes as he entered the stall. "Please be the right clothes" the 2 muttered with their hands crossed.

Minutes later Hiccup came out sporting brown boots, dark green jeans, a green long sleeved shirt with a brown vest as Drago looked at the 2. "We'll?" he asked as Yumi and Aelita smiled before giving the thumbs up.

"It's perfect" they said as they then went to pay for the clothes. "We'll I got my clothes. I wonder what's next?" Drago thought as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to up the number of words in the next chapter as I reintroduce the OCs from the original "Dragons: Riders Of Lyoko" story with a new OC in the mix.<strong>


End file.
